


counting to zero

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bug mention, Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, logan is confused. remus is gay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan’s timer is about to reach zero. He is still in denial about the fact that he has a soulmate. But, upon meeting said soulmate, things change.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	counting to zero

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was requested by an anon on tumblr, i’m not entirely sure how i feel about this b u t i’ve written it and i hope y’all enjoy regardless.

The timer was almost at zero, and Logan was trying his best to remain calm.

He had never particularly liked the idea of soulmates, definitely didn't like the fact that he supposedly had one himself. For most of his life, Logan has rejected the idea of having a soulmate, pretended that he didn't have one, that he was one of the lucky ones with no timer. Well, what _he_ considered to be lucky - the rest of society had begged to differ. Still, he had always wished that one day his timer would just go away, leave him alone, allow him to forge his own path. No compulsory partners, nobody bound to his soul for the rest of his life.

He had planned to spend the day at home, to attempt to avoid meeting anyone at all, but of course the universe worked in mystery ways, and it just so happened that he had been out of milk that morning. Which was fine, it didn't take much longer than twenty minutes to walk down to the store and back home, but the streets were busy, and traffic lights seemed to be taking considerably longer to change for him to cross the road. It seemed as though the universe was doing everything in its power to ensure that Logan stayed outside.

Logan was already having a bad day as it was. He's gotten out of bed late, hadn't given himself chance to get a shower or even freshen up that well, still hadn't had his morning tea due to a lack of milk. And on top of that he was supposed to be meeting his soulmate shortly. Three hundred seconds. Five minutes.

Part of him still hoped that the timer was lying. He didn't _want_ to meet his soulmate. He was quite happy living on his own. Whatever the universe had in store for him, he didn't need.

Four minutes. He entered the shop, beginning to head straight towards the back for the milk but finding his journey to be slow with the crowded aisles.

He didn't even know what he _wanted_ in a soulmate. He'd never been particularly interested in romance, couldn't even think of anyone he'd found attractive before. Well, he could think of what a _conventionally_ attractive person would look like, perhaps that would be good enough. Still, he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else, couldn't imagine himself wanting to spend so much time with one person.

He supposed it was inevitable, though. It happened with everyone, right? Most people eventually settled down, wife and kids and house and all, just like his parents had always told him about, always wanted for him. Perhaps the one good thing about the soulmate system was that Logan didn't have to find that person himself, the universe did it for him.

Thirty seconds. He'd finally reached the milk aisle.

He wondered how he was going to meet his soulmate. This was a shop, not exactly a place for social interaction. What if he didn't even talk to his soulmate? She might just pass him in the aisle, not even realise, and never meet him again. If soulmates were supposed to be _perfect_ for one another, then perhaps she had the same ideology that she didn't need a soulmate, and would therefore ignore him. That... wouldn't be particularly unwelcome, now that Logan thought about it.

Ten seconds. Logan grabbed a bottle of milk and turned around, taking in a deep breath and heading to the tills.

At that moment, a trolley crashed into the milk fridge, and a young man laid sprawled on the floor, giggling a little but quite obviously in pain. Alarmed, Logan dropped his milk, trying to ignore how the bottle exploded onto the ground thus causing milk to fill the aisle, then rushed over to the man, leaning down besides him.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, checking him over. The man rubbed the back of his head with one hand, and pushed himself up off the ground with the other. He was still giggling, though shaking a little, and a bruise was quickly forming on his forehead. Other than that, though, he seemed to be okay, and looked...

Well, he actually didn't look half bad. The first thing that Logan noticed was his eyes - bright green, sparkling with crazed excitement, surrounding by smokey purple eyeshadow. His skin was pale and covered in freckles. The moustache on his upper lip curled at the ends, similar to the curly mop of dark brown hair on his head, safe for the one silver streak. Logan, however, didn't quite lose his breath until he noticed the stranger's timer over his head.

Zero. The timer had stopped at zero. And so had Logan's.

"I apologise for my friend," another man said, coming up behind them. "He's been... even more reckless than usual today, I didn't get chance to stop him."

"Jan!" Logan's... soulmate exclaimed, looking up at the other newcomer. "I told you something special would happen today?"

His friend frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"My soulmate!" The man grinned. "I think." His smile faded, just a little. "I hope."

'Jan' made a face of realisation, then nodded. "I'll leave you two to it, then. I apologise in advanced for Remus," he said to Logan, before departing from the store.

Logan stared at his soulmate (Remus?) for a second, trying to figure out that was going on. Was... this actually his soulmate? On all accounts, it didn't make sense. Why would the universe pair him up with this absolute mess of an individual? And...

And why was it that Logan wasn't angry? Why did Logan...

No, no. He'd told himself this over and over again, he didn't care what the universe had to say, he didn't need a soulmate. _Especially_ not this Remus fellow.

That... didn't necessarily mean that he didn't want to get to know him more, though.

"We should get out of here," Remus eventually said, "before anyone notices the mess we've made."

Logan frowned, then opened his mouth to protest, but before he could do anything Remus had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the store, around the corner where they sat down together on a bench.

"I'm Remus," his soulmate eventually introduced. "You are hot. Thank you."

Logan blinked. "Uh. You're... welcome?" He really wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I'm Logan. And, uh... I suppose you're fairly attractive yourself."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, in which Remus just stared at him, smiling. Usually, staring like that made Logan uncomfortable, but with Remus it was... nice? He certainly enjoyed staring into those eyes.

Logan cleared his throat. "So, uh, I guess you're my soulmate then. I wasn't expecting this, to be completely honest."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting this how?" 

"Well, uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "A multitude of reasons, actually. Firstly, you're... well, I'm _assuming_ you're a guy, but correct me if I'm wrong-"

"Oh, _shit_ , is my soulmate a _straight guy_?" Remus muttered, possibly to himself but still loud enough for Logan to hear.

"I don't think so," Logan said. "I've never really... considered it before, but I suppose the idea of dating a guy isn't entirely unwelcome." Perhaps that explained the block in his mind when it came to romance - he'd never really wanted to get with a girl before, but then he'd never wanted to get with a guy either. Remus, however... hmm.

"Dating?" Remus repeated, sounding hopeful.

"Well, yes, of course," Logan said. "Is that... not how soulmates work?" He'd never heard of a pair of soulmates who didn't end up dating, and he'd always assumed that it started straight away. But then again, he never really talked to anyone with soulmates, what was he to know?

Remus just shrugged. "I would certainly like to go on a date with you, but it's fine if you don't want to. You are very pretty, though." He eyes drifted down. "And you have nice lips."

Logan really wasn't sure what to make of that, so he instead decided to change the conversation. "Another reason why I'm surprised," he continued, "is that, in all honesty, I... wasn't expecting to actually meet my soulmate."

Remus tilted his head. "Why not?"

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly self conscious of how messy and greasy it was. He'd never cared about that before, why now? "I'm not mad, though. You seem to be... interesting. I'm a little concerned at your way of life, usually I wouldn't be so fond at such reckless behaviour in a public place, but still I... would like to get to know you better. I think."

Remus just chuckled. "I wanted to make a good entrance. A strong first impression."

“Well,” Logan hummed, “you certainly made an _impression_.”

The two were silent for a moment, Remus shuffling a little closer to Logan. Surprisingly, Logan didn’t really mind.

“I’m sorry,” Logan eventually found himself saying. “I’m, uh, not exactly well practised in the ‘romance’ department-“

“It’s okay.” Remus grinned. “I... like you, anyway.”

A small smile grew across Logan’s face. “I... think that I like you too.”

Remus looked at him for a moment, still smiling, before cautiously asking, “Am I allowed to kiss you? Or is it too soon for that-“

“I don’t see why not,” Logan said, without thinking. He’d never kissed anyone before, or even really wanted to kiss anyone, but the universe thought that Remus was a good match for him, so surely...

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Remus promised.

Logan shook his head. “No, no, we should. I want to.”

He allowed Remus to kiss him, not entirely sure how this was supposed to work, and... it wasn’t terrible. It was quite nice, actually. He could feel Remus’ heartbeat, and enjoyed the way that Remus ran his fingers through the back of Logan’s hair. Logan found himself leaning into it, and, after a while, wondered why the hell he had never done this before. And when he pulled away, he found that he was smiling, wide.

“Was that-“

“Yes.” Logan smiled. “Yes, I enjoyed that.”

Remus giggled. “You’re cute, you know.” 

Logan blushed, just a little. “I am?”

“Yeah!” 

He considered that for a moment. “Thank you, I think.”

“We should meet up another time,” Remus suggested. “I go into the woods sometimes to look for bugs, I was planning on heading out tomorrow if you-“

“Do you study them?” Logan wondered.

Remus nodded. “Well, mostly I just trap them and watch them wiggle around, but I am studying entomology at the university-“

So he was into science. That was almost comforting to Logan. “I’d be happy to come along,” he said. “Wildlife _is_ fascinating. I’m actually studying chemistry at the university, although... any area of science is interesting to me.”

Remus was practically vibrating in his seat at this point. “Awesome! So, are you alright meeting tomorrow?”

Logan nodded. “Yes, I should be free all day. Just let me know when.” 

The two exchanged phone numbers, and then parted ways, and Logan felt a wave of... something rush over him, some unexplained feeling. He didn’t quite know what he had gotten himself into, but perhaps... having a soulmate wouldn’t be too bad. At the very least, it seemed as though he could make a friend.

And Remus was interesting. He definitely wanted to get to know him more.


End file.
